Ma Petite
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: What a lovely thing she is, and as we all know, lovely things are meant to be possessed. [Sakuya X Aria, yuri, slight femdom]


Aria's skin was soft against mine, her hair trailing like silk over my arm. My hands slid from the back of her neck down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Our breasts met, mine far more developed then hers and I felt the blood shoot down to my groin at the same time she let out a gentle moan. Her cheeks were tinted red, a harsh contrast to her pale skin and hair. She was beautiful.

The most beautiful of all our sisters.

Her hands were resting on my shoulders, gently clinging to me in a way that was both desperate and cold. She was a gentle girl by nature but I'd made her crazy with pleasure before and seen a side of her that could only be released by fulfilling carnal desires. The fact that she was not digging her nails into my skin or trying to crawl inside of me through my mouth was proof that I just wasn't doing it for her quite yet. Oh well. It would come in due time. Besides, right now we were just working on foreplay so it wasn't really necessary at this point.

I left her lips in favor of licking a trail down her neck leading to her collar bone, leaving her quivering in my actions wake. A small giggle escaped me and I pushed her down onto the bed so she was flat on her back, the long part of her light blue hair that wasn't pulled back into the braid splaying across the white mattress to make a lovely sight. She was so pretty and delicate. It was almost odd how much I loved to get rough with her in these situations.

Leaning over her, I took one of her small pink nipples into my mouth, sucking gently at first but I quickly became rigorous with the task. She moaned under me, wriggling slightly and arching up into my mouth as her hands found the top of my head. A moan escaped me as she dug her thin fingers into my hair, lightly digging at my scalp.

Rising off her nipple, I blew on it to make it stiffen before my eyes and then repeated the action with the other one. I pulled back to take in my work and I felt myself grow even wetter at the sight of her laying there, cheeks red and her expression that of pleasure, pert nipples obvious against her whiteness. She really was like a porcelain doll. As usual when I saw her like this, I had to wonder if she tried to look like this on purpose or if that was just how things had worked out for her. If it was the latter then she was very lucky. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have liked to be born with her beauty. But if I had, then it wouldn't be Aria's beauty, so my feeling of envy quickly left.

Crawling up the length of her body until I was above her chest, my legs on either side of her ribcage, I positioned my hips so the tip of the strap-on was right before her face. I'd put it on before we'd started so we wouldn't have to stop for me to get it and whatnot and I was rather glad I had. It felt somehow more genuine this way – I mean getting past the fact that the dildo was dark purple, it almost felt like I really did have a penis and I was really going to fuck her with just my body and nothing else. I realize that this is a somewhat odd thought, one that sort of hints that I'm more of a lesbian then I'd like to think myself to be, but in the end I didn't really care. All I knew was that I loved the girl beneath me, sister or no, and I was going to show her that.

"Suck it." I said in the commanding tone I only used in bed with her. I didn't use it with anybody else, and it wasn't as if I went around screwing the others or even our older brother. All that I had was for Aria alone.

She made a small sound close to that of a kitten and opened her small mouth. She took the head between her lips, gently sucking. I made a pleased sound, almost feeling her lips over my flesh and pressed my hips forward, pushing more of the silicon toy into her mouth. She took it, only pulling her head back when it nudged the back of her throat and I reached down, grabbing a fistful of her bangs. I used them to hold her still as I started to thrust in and out of her mouth. "Good girl," I muttered, receiving a moan in reply.

Honestly, sometimes it scared me how easily we'd fallen into this. She as the submissive and me as the dominant. The only thing I could think of as being the cause was that it had been programmed into our body's from birth. We'd been born with these desires and together we sated each others hunger.

Finally deciding that we were both ready when she started to dig her nails into my thighs in a needy manner, I pulled away from her mouth. A trail of saliva lead from her mouth down to her chin and she eyed me with desire filled eyes as I slid down the length of her body. I settled between her legs and leaned in, flicking my tongue out to run over her clit. She moaned, body jerking in surprise and pleasure. Unable to keep the smirk from my lips, I rose up on my knees, hooking my hands under her knees to bend them forward, up towards the rest of her body. She shifted to accommodate the position, her bent legs up near her chest and it made her pussy completely accessible to me. I looked at it for a moment, memorizing the soft pink of her, the supple lips and the still hairless mound. Feeling a shudder run through me, I decided I couldn't wait anymore.

Settling further into her thighs, I pressed the head of the strap-on into her folds and her hands came to my shoulders, holding on as if for dear life as she whimpered gently. I could feel the head slide up inside of her and I had to wriggle a bit to get the rest of the way up into her as she was still a tad too tight for easy penetration. When my hips met the backs of her thighs and there was no more of the dildo to insert she gave a gentle sigh, shifting her arms so they were wrapped around my neck, pulling me down and closer to her. Our breasts met again, our nipples making soft friction against the others and I turned my head, gently kissing her cheek.

I pulled out of her until only the tip remained then I pushed back inside, repeating the slow process a few times until her vaginal walls were loose enough for me to go faster without hurting her. I gradually sped up until I was slamming in and out of her making the small humps of her chest jerk as it did mine, but mine was much more noticeable. She was moaning and writhing under me as best she could but she was pretty much pinned to the bed in the position I had her in and her nails dug into my skin. Her body began to quiver and her breathing increased and I continued to slam into her, making sure to angle my hips in just the right way. Her eyes went wide as she arched up off the bed, moaning and crying out, her body shaking uncontrollably as orgasm hit. I swore I could feel her walls flexing and spasming around the dildo but I knew deep down that it was just my imagination.

After a moment, she relaxed against the bed, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath. Slowly, I pulled out of her and sat up. Reaching around, I undid the fastens of the strap-on harness and slid it off. Smiling down at her, I made a move to get off the bed to put it away but she grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place. Glancing down, I watched as she shifted so she was on her belly and then crawled forward until her face was right before the mound between my legs. I tried to ask her what she thought she was doing but before I could say a word her tongue flicked out and I felt the cold, wet organ slide over my clit. I gasped, body going stiff as I shivered.

She leaned further in until the lower half of her face was almost completely under me, her tongue working at me in quick flicks. I moaned and quivered for her, dropping the harness onto the bed as my hands found her shoulders and the top of her head, gently caressing her silky softness. It only took a minute or two before orgasm hit me and I cried out, back arching in the open air as I rode out the waves of pleasure. Slowly, the spasms passed and I fell back onto the bed, my arm hitting the dildo that was still wet with Aria's cum and warm from being inside her body. As I tried to restore my normal breathing, she crawled over, moving the harness out of the way so she could lay beside me, curled up like a kitten. I gently put my arms around her and before I knew it, we'd both drifted off.

(XxXxX)

Muwahahahahahahahaha. I didn't think I was actually going to do that ... I never thought I'd be able to finish it let alone be happy with what I was writing. I'm actually quite surprised. But, anywho, I hope you liked it and I hope I get at least one review. XD. Obviously I never actually say who the other sister is, but technically it's suppose to be Sakuya because that's who I was thinking of when I wrote this and it was a picture of her and Aria that inspired me to write this, but if you want it to be one of the other sisters then go ahead! Use your imaginations. Just run wild with it. Let's see, if you want to look at this picture I mentioned then go to (of course that's saying your even old enough to do so, because it IS a pornographic site) and it's in the Sister Princess section. As a forewarning, you can only look at the pictures that are in the tan boxes and on one of the pages is the picture I'm talking about. Yep. Oh, and remember, I don't own HentaiPalm, Sister Princess, OR a strap-on, so please don't try to sue me. 


End file.
